The Moon's Knight
by Kal'darus
Summary: Harry is getting fed up with the Wizarding World after fighting the Basilisk and stumbles across a new friend who also struggles to be accepted by the Wizarding World. Working together they will lead the world into a better future. Harry/Luna
1. The Girl in the Cupboard

**Hey so this is one of my first attempts at writing have a gander see what you think.**

 **The story will be Harry/Luna, Luna might seem a little out of character here but as this is 11 year old Luna in her first year at Hogwart's I don't think she would have as thick skin as she does when she originally meets Harry in her 4** **th** **year hence why she is more emotional.**

 **Harry will be more interested in magic than he is in the books and not treat Hogwart's like a muggle school because if you discovered you had magic it would be awesome and you wouldn't be like oh no not an essay on how to use magic to turn an object into a bird or make a potion that can regrow bones! The potential is huge!**

 **Besides that Harry will learn and progress he won't just become as powerful as Dumbledore and Voldemort overnight.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own any of this it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry was wandering around unused wings of the second floor of Hogwarts as he remembered the stress of the past week.

Fighting a basilisk with nothing more than a sword even if it did belong to Godric Gryffindor, it was still the first time he held one and whilst comfortable in his hand he still did not have much clue on how to use it.

"Idiot." Harry muttered to himself. 'Note to self, never let go of wand in dangerous places even when friends are in danger.' He would not be letting another Tom come along and use his wand against him like that.

'Still I survived with the help of Fawkes.' Harry thought turning a corner and continuing his wandering alone.

Dumbledore once again would not tell him why Tom was after him and he could only conclude that seeing as he is the sole survivor of one of his attack's he is a stain on his image.

'Why had no one ever told me?' Was all Harry could ask himself as he stormed down a corridor angrily.

Voldemort went after his parent's for an unknown reason and now that he thought about it he remembered dreams he used to have of a woman screaming and pleading with a man as he laughed cruelly before the flash of green light woke him. Did this mean Voldemort was after him specifically and not his parents? Did he just want to kill all the Potter's to be rid of the family working against him?

The philosopher's stone was another question Harry asked himself over the absurd notion of keeping such a priceless artefact of immortal life in a school with other kids. 'Honestly if anything the whole idea behind the Mirror of Erised meant that Voldemort could never get the stone without possibly breaking the mirror so was it a trap designed to lure Voldemort back out into the open? If this was the case then Dumbledore deliberately encouraged one of the Darkest Lords in history to infiltrate his school. Harry scoffed. 'It's a wonder no one died or got personal instruction from him.'

'Well that's not exactly true, McGonagall sent Hermione, Neville, Malfoy and me into the Forbidden Forest last year at night for being out a night.'

'Hermione was right last year when she said wizard's haven't got an ounce of logic and if we were looking for something that could kill unicorns why send four first year students armed with levitating and unlocking charms in the middle of the night? Would it not be easier to find evidence when it was still daylight?'

Harry's thoughts progressively got darker as he wondered why no one in the Wizarding world took his side or explained things to him when as the main person involved he had a right to know.

The past year had been horrible for Harry as he was constantly questioning whether or not he was a bad person with his ability to speak Parseltongue. The whole school had been calling him the Heir of Slytherin until Hermione had been attacked making him really paranoid he might have a relation to the most bigoted believer of blood supremacy to exist.

A quiet sobbing interrupted Harry's thoughts as he looked around searching for the source of the sound.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Harry asked as he searched for the source of the noise.

The sobbing ceased immediately and Harry was once again plunged back into silence.

Looking around he spotted some doors nearby. A quick search of the first two led to some unused classrooms full of old dusty furniture. It was on the third door that Harry discovered the door was locked.

"Hello? Is someone in here? Are you ok?"

A soft sniffle followed before a girl's voice replied. "Who…who is it?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief knowing he had found the person who was crying before. "My name is Harry. Did you want to come out of there?"

"I can't." The girl said. "It's locked"

Harry frowned. "Not to worry I'll have you out of there in a sec."

"Alohomora." Harry tugged on the door again but was shocked to find it was still locked.

"What the?" "Alohomora." He tried again and it was still locked.

The sobbing resumed. "I…I've already tried that, but it wouldn't work." "Please, I…I've been in here for so long. I…I don't want to be left alone…"

A fire blazed in Harry's emerald eyes as he glared at the door blocking him from the sobbing girl locked behind it.

"Move as far away from the door as you can, ok?"

"Ok."

Harry heard a few steps being taken away from the door. 'So it's a small room I better be careful with how I do this.'

Pointing his wand at the door handle he yelled. "Incendio!"

A large torrent of flames shot out of his wand. Larger than he had ever made before.

Not paying attention to this Harry focused on the door, keeping the torrent of fire on the door handle until there was a large crack and the door swung inwards slamming against the wall.

Harry immediately stopped powering his spell as soon as he heard the crack.

Looking inside, Harry noticed the door led to a broom cupboard and inside huddled against the far while with wide teary eyes which shone a pale silver reminding Harry of little moons was a young girl with pale blonde hair in Ravenclaw colours.

Lowering his wand Harry smiled and asked "There you are. What happened?"

The girl looked at Harry cautiously whilst stepping out of the room looking side to side down the corridor.

Harry kept smiling at the girl before being caught off guard as she lunged at him wrapping her arms around his waist as she sobbed into his shirt.

Harry awkwardly pat her back trying to sooth her as he said instead. "It's alright now. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl continued to sob before replying with a shaky voice. "Luna…Luna Lovegood."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Luna." Harry said as he rubbed her back.

"Can you tell me how you ended up in there?"

Luna clutched onto Harry tighter before saying. "Some girls from my house. They said I was looney and that I was better off all alone where no one had to put up with me just because they can't see what I can!" She was sobbing again by the end of her speech.

Harry wrapped both arms around Luna pulling her into one of his rare hugs telling her it would be alright now.

Harry however was seething on the inside. He knew what it was like to be different from his peers, he was bullied his whole life at home and at school before he came to Hogwarts because he was different to the other 'normal' Dursleys and even then this year he was isolated as the Heir of Slytherin even though there was no proof he had anything to do with the attacks.

The sobbing had quieted down to the occasional sniffle as Harry pulled back and looked at the girl who was reluctant to release him.

Glancing down Harry noticed Luna wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Hey Luna, where are your shoes?" He asked dreading the answer. A favourite past time of Dudley's was to take anything Harry had just to make his life even more miserable.

Luna looked down as she mumbled. "The girl's like to steal my stuff from me too."

Looking up she was entranced as Harry's eyes glowed with an emerald fire as he said with a smile. "Not to worry Luna." "Dobby?"

A crack resounded in the corridor as they both looked at the source as a little house elf quickly yelled out "Harry Potter calls for Dobby what an honour this is! Harry Potter is too kind."

Harry smiled at his friend's antics as he said. "Dobby can you get me a pair of socks and shoes for my friend Luna here?"

Luna swung her head around from looking at Dobby to stare at Harry in astonishment. She knew who Harry was of course. He was Harry Potter the Grizzly Dawn Biter always awake at the earliest point of dawn recovering from nightmares that have plagued him since she guessed his parents died, oh and also the Boy-Who-Lived. She didn't have any friends, besides Ginny, but she hasn't been talking to her much this year and had a rather dark presence around her so she wondered if Ginny too thought she was looney like her house mates and decided to cut ties with her. But here was Harry Potter who just called her his friend. Her heart swelled as she finally found someone at Hogwarts who called her a friend.

Snapping out of her musing Luna looked back as there was another crack as Dobby reappeared. 'When did he leave?' But she had no time to ask this as Dobby was almost buried under a collection of her missing clothes, shoes, homework assignments and an old bracelet made out of silver of her mothers with fairies engraved onto it surrounding an hourglass of sapphire.

Tears poured down Luna's face as she lunged for the bracelet, slipping it back onto her left arm, she thought it was lost forever with the rest of her belongings.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Uh thanks Dobby. Where did all this come from?"

"Oh Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby is sorry sir but he was getting some little shoes and wonderful socks for Master Harry's Moon here when Dobby felt Master Harry's Moon's belongings spread all around the Tower of birds sir and so Dobby thought he would collect it all and bring it here for Master Harry's Moon to choose from sir. Dobby hasn't upset Master Harry again sir?" Dobby frowned thinking hard. "Dobby does not think this is saving Master Harry Potter's life again sir which Master Harry Potter asked Dobby to never do again."

Harry laughed "No Dobby this is fine. Great in fact. Luna lost a lot of her things by the looks of it so I am indebted to you for bringing them back. Thankyou Dobby."

Dobby blushed. "Ah it was nothing Great Master Harry Potter sir, you freed poor Dobby from bad masters there is no task too great that Dobby can perform that will ever repay him." Dobby bowed to Harry as he spoke.

Harry frowned at Dobby. "It's ok really Dobby friends help each other without expecting something back, it's how friendship is." He shrugged. "And Dobby, please just call me Harry."

Dobby chuckled nervously. "Dobby will try Harry Master Potter sir."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes as Luna giggled nearby having stopped crying since finding her bracelet and being amused at Harry's antics with his friend, a house elf.

Harry looked at Luna giggling liking making her happy now that she was so sad before.

Voices echoed down the corridor as Harry and Luna swung round looking behind them.

"I bet Looney Lovegood has been bawling her eyes out down here all on her own"

Laughter met the two as they then heard "Yeah she's probably crying for her mommy too bad her looney mother blew herself up."

More laughter followed this as Harry felt blood rush to his head as his fists clenched and he took a step towards the corner eyes glowing molten emerald as a large pulse radiated from shattering the window at the end of the corrider.

Luna grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the voices and around the other corner as the voices screamed in fright.

"Please Harry…I don't want to see them right now." She started to sniffle again.

Harry looked at Luna holding his hand and felt some of his anger leave him as he then pulled Luna after him in a run. "Ok Luna if that is what you want right now. Then come with me."

They ran down corridors, ducking through shortcuts behind tapestries and even took a shortcut through a portrait of kittens by Harry scratching them between their ears as they purred.

Luna was astonished with how well Harry knew his way through Hogwart's secret passage ways, she of course had found some herself and noticed others going through some but Harry barely even used the corridors, he made his own path to wherever he was taking them.

A bookshelf slide back into place as Harry and Luna came out in the same corridor as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Quick in here Luna. I want to show you a place where you can hide from those bullies."

Ducking into the bathroom, Harry approached one of the sinks as Luna looked on puzzled.

Luna gasped as Harry started hissing at one of the sinks and looked on in amazement as the sink sunk into the floor revealing a hole in between all the sinks.

"Come on Luna." Harry laughed holding out his hand turning around and saying "Down" In Parseltongue.

Luna took Harry's hand again as a platforms came out from underneath all the sinks and created one big platform which Harry stepped onto pulling Luna after him.

"Go" Harry hissed again before they descended at a rapid pace feeling his shoes stuck to the platform so they didn't fly off. He reasoned Salazar Slytherin and Tom Riddle would have been much too proud to enter their Secret Chamber on a slide and covered in slime, so deduced there was some sort of stairway in effect.

Luna clutched onto Harry tightly as the tunnel flew past her before abruptly coming to a stop and feeling her shoes become unstuck from the platform again and being pulled off by Harry.

"Wingardium leviosa."

Luna saw Harry with his wand out levitating large piles of rat bones? To one side.

"Uh Harry where are we?" She questioned her new friend nervously.

"Nothing to fear Luna we are in the Chamber of Secrets. It just needs a little Spring cleaning is all."

Luna blinked at Harry before laughing. Her day had been so weird she would not have been able to believe it had someone told her it would happen. She was still finding it hard to believe that Harry Potter had rescued her from being locked in a broom cupboard that her housemates had locked her in, to Harry's house elf friend finding all her possessions including her mother's bracelet and now after traversing a secret route of hidden passageways she was in the chamber of secrets, the very secret lair of Salazar Slytherin's monster and all Harry did was say there was nothing to worry about it just hadn't been cleaned in a long time!

"Uh Luna are you ok?" Harry asked her scratching the back of his head having finished moving all the rat bones.

"Yes Harry, I'm better than alright." She laughed. "It's just my first friend at Hogwart's is taking me into the Chamber of Secrets and saying it needs some Spring cleaning." Luna wiped at tear out of her eye from laughing so hard.

Harry grinned at Luna. "Well Milady." He bowed. "The esteemed Chambers of Salazar Slytherin himself await." He spoke in mock pomp.

Luna giggled, the dull lighting and gloominess of the caves all of a sudden much brighter at Harry's teasing.

"Lead on my noble knight, for I am weary and wish to retire." Luna replied drawing herself up and sticking her nose in the air.

Harry laughed as Luna maintained the pose before she too cracked a smile and laughed as well.

Their journey came to a halt as they came to the cave in caused by Lockhart.

"Here Luna." Harry said bending down and giving Luna a boost up through the hole Ron had dug through the cave in.

Luna climbed down the rockslide on the other side looking on in awe at the large door surrounded by serpents with two large serpent statues with eyes made from emerald on either side.

"Here we are Luna." Harry said in excitement as approached the door.

"Open." He hissed out and there was a large clunk as the doors slid away to reveal the chamber within.

"Light." Harry hissed again and Luna gasped as she saw a long path surrounded by serpents in a long row with large torches that lit up with green fire as they travelled down the path towards the giant head statue at the end.

Luna screamed and Harry pulled his wand out of his robe in a flash looking around in all directions alert for danger in an instant. Not seeing anything to be worried about he glanced at Luna and followed her horrified gaze and saw the basilisk's head upside down with it's body half in the water surrounding the giant head statue.

"Oh yes sorry Luna I should have warned you about the basilisk down here." Harry chuckled rubbing the back of his head again as he grinned at Luna.

Luna looked between Harry and the basilisk horrified before she squeaked in a small voice. "You…you…YOU FOUGHT THAT?" She was screamed by the end.

Harry winced all of a sudden reminded of when Hermione got upset with him for going off and doing reckless things on his hand.

"Uh yeah but it's ok I had a sword so it didn't matter that I lost my wand."

"YOU WHAT?" Luna screamed again.

Harry winced 'I really should not have mentioned that.'

"Now now Luna everything is ok this all happened a week ago. I'm fine now see." He said gesturing to himself.

Luna hugged Harry tightly before pulling back and asking nervous about scaring off her new friend. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry blinked at Luna before shrugging and proceeding to tell her about the adventures of the past year. From meeting Dobby to meeting Aragog in the Forbidden Forest to Lockhart causing the cave in and finally battling the basilisk and the shade of Tom Riddle but left out who he was possessing.

Luna was paler than she normally looked after hearing about Harry's tale and sat thinking whilst Harry looked on nervously.

"Luna you don't you know…think I'm a…freak after hearing this right?"

Looking up shocked, mouth hanging open Luna was quick to say. "What? No why would I think that? No it's just…it was Ginny wasn't it?" She began to tear up again as Harry looked at her with wide eyes confirming that Ginny was indeed the student possessed by Voldemort.

"Ginny has been my friend growing up as we live nearby, I just thought she wasn't speaking to me because she thought I was loony too."

Harry growled. "Luna you are not loony you are an amazing person who just because we are different other people think we are freaks."

Luna looked at Harry as he said this. 'Who is it who thinks he is a freak? I can't believe we both have been treated the same way.' She thought sad that her new friend had to go through what she did.

"Come on Luna you are the only person I've brought in here with me and this is called the Chamber of Secrets for a reason. I doubt old Salazar made a whole chamber just to keep his pet basilisk in so lets see what we can find." He smiled at Luna getting up and taking her hand again pulling her over towards the head statue.

Luna looked at Harry holding onto her hand as he walked in front of her. 'I've finally made a friend. Maybe Hogwart's won't be so bad anymore.' She thought with a large smile as she followed after Harry eager to explore the mysteries of the chamber with him.


	2. Tale of Two Brothers

**Disclaimer I don't own any of this it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

" **Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

" _ **Parseltongue**_ **"**

* * *

The Chamber of Secrets turned out to be much bigger than Harry first thought now that he didn't have a 60 foot long basilisk chasing after him, he was free to explore every nook it contained. Harry and Luna made a quick map of the surrounding pipes and discovered all but two of them lead back to the main chamber. Deciding to follow the other two another time as they went on for ages they grouped back up in the main chamber looking at the giant stone statue of presumably Salazar Slytherin himself.

"When I was down here with Tom Riddle he spoke Parseltongue to the statue and its mouth opened releasing the basilisk." Harry told Luna who looked thoughtfully at the statue.

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and tapped her chin as she thought.

"What exactly did he say?" She asked turning to look at Harry.

Harry thought back. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four I think it was."

"Ok so we should avoid trying any of those words in case there is more than one basilisk down here."

Harry's eyes widened in shock he hadn't even thought of the chamber still being dangerous before he brought Luna down here.

"It's ok Harry. I'm sure bringing me into danger wasn't what you had in mind." Luna smiled at Harry as she spoke to ease his worry.

"Alright well let's try something in Parseltongue."

"Open." Harry tried

"Nope, still English Harry."

Harry focused his gaze on the statues eyes as he tried again. "Open."

"English again Harry. Perhaps you should close your eyes and picture a snake you've talked to before."

"Good idea Luna." Harry closed his eyes thinking back to one of his brief moments of happiness growing up with the Dursleys.

A long, thick boa constrictor was brought to the front of his mind as he remember his brief conversation with the Brazilian snake and this time when he spoke, he hissed. " _Open_."

"It worked that time Harry, the Wrackspurts surrounding your head have cleared up this time, although I don't think anything happened." Luna looked around the chamber looking for a new door or pathway to venture through but found nothing.

Harry's shoulders dropped, he thought that would have opened something up for them but apparently not.

"Hang on Luna what are Wrackspurts?" Harry asked confused having never heard of such a bizarre sounding creature.  
"Oh they are invisible little creatures that float through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." She smiled at Harry.

"Daddy wrote an article on them in the Quibbler. I can get you the copy if you like?"

Harry eyes wide panicking about having little creatures messing with his brain looked at Luna desperately. "Yes please Luna! I think I really need to know as much as possible about creatures that can mess with my brain."

Luna giggled at Harry's antics, happy that someone didn't think she was crazy for seeing creatures other people couldn't see. "Don't worry so much Harry, Wrackspurts are overly harmless they just fog up your thoughts on occasion. It's why I wear these." Reaching into her shirt she pulled out a butterbeer cork necklace with a shape engraved onto it.

"What's that Luna?"

"It's a charm meant to keep away Nargles, which are mischievous little creatures that like to steal peoples things." Luna replied having pre-empted Harry's question. "But they also are capable to a certain extent of keeping away Wrackspurts as well."

Grinning at Luna, Harry asked nervously. "Umm would it be possible for you to get me one of those?"

The answering smile to his question caused Harry to be a little dazed at how bright Luna looked after asking for a necklace.

"Of course Harry they aren't very hard to make, I just need a butterbeer cork and then I can engrave the rune and activate it with the charm and it will last for a month.

"I didn't know runes could do that." Harry said astonished.

"Runes are a very widespread source of magic that was the original expression magic was used through and can do almost anything as long as you create the right expression for what you want."

Harry was gobsmacked. Here was a completely different way of doing magic, he wondered if it was completely possible to use without a wand. 'This way I could use magic back at the Dursely's without breaking the underage restriction on magic.'

"I think I'll need to talk to Professor McGonagall about changing Divination to Ancient Runes." Harry told Luna coming out of his thoughts.

Luna nodded. "Yes it's a very interesting subject my mommy has a few books on Runes that I have read which is how I learnt to make the charms. I could lend them to you if you like?"

Blinking at Luna's generosity to someone she just met that day about giving some of her no doubt precious few of her mother's possession's, Harry nodded. "Brilliant, thanks Luna."

"Now Harry I believe we were trying to find some secrets in this chamber." Luna looked at Harry with a straight face as she spoke, only cracking a smile as Harry laughed.

"Ok Luna let's try some other words before calling it quits."

Once again picturing his Brazilian constrictor friend Harry hissed. " _Door_."

No response.

" _Open door_."

Still nothing.

" _Stairs_."

As Harry finished hissing the last syllable, the statue began to shudder as the middle of Slytherin's forehead suddenly slid forward down his nose and landing in the water with a large splash.

Leaping back so as to not get wet, Luna and Harry looked up at where statue now seeing an empty whole in the middle of the statues head with a stone stairway leading up to what they could see was a black wooden door inlaid with silver serpents.

"You seem to have done the trick this time Harry." Luna stated.

Amused at Luna having stated the obvious, Harry laughed pulling Luna with him up the stairs. "Come on Luna. Let's see what's behind door number one."

Luna giggled as she was pulled up the stairs. "Ok Harry. Wands out though I think." Pulling her wand out from behind her ear she felt Harry slow as he pulled his own out as they approached the door.

Closer up they could now see the individual engravings of the silver snakes lining the door as well as a green sigil with a silver snake presented on the front.

"This has to be Slytherin's chambers." Harry said pointing towards the Slytherin sigil that could be seen above the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"Ok Harry let's look inside." Luna pushed the door open walking through leaving Harry outside.

Harry leapt forward. "Luna! It might not be safe you should have let me go first."

Luna turned tilting her head to the side inquisitively. "Harry I'm sure if Salazar Slytherin left something dangerous behind neither of us would be able to do much before it killed us."

A muffled snort could be heard from a cloth covered object hanging on a wall overlooking the room.

Harry frowned. "That may be Luna but it would still make me feel better. Anyway this looks like Slytherin's workroom."

Looking around the room revealed a room much the size of a normal classroom except this room was split into sections with one corner containing an L shaped bench against one wall with three cauldrons long since emptied set up ready for use. Numerous workbenches were placed around the room. A whole wall was set aside containing many different books and scrolls that Harry was sure Hermione would sacrifice a hand for to get to read with many of the books relating to the use of Blood Magic, Necromancy, Alchemy, potions texts as well as many other topics he had never heard of before. Finally opposite the bench with the cauldrons there was a white circle on the ground with many triangles and shapes woven through the circle all congregating on the middle point with strange metal contraptions that looked like metal rods of differing lengths and possessing different gemstones embedded in the floor of the circle.

"I wonder what that's for." Harry said pointing the circle out to Luna.

"I couldn't say, but I'm sure one of the books here would tell us what it was for." Was Luna's reply as she approached a door at the far end of the room.

Opening up the door to Harry's continued distress as she went ahead of him. Following Luna through the door revealed a small but comfortable bedchambers with a four poster double bed and a single dresser next to it.

"Look Harry, Slytherin's blanket is blue. Seems not everything he has was green." Luna stated clearly happy with her discovery.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her as a loud cough sounded from behind them. Wheeling round Harry hurried back into the workroom and noticed the cloth covered frame hanging from the wall. Pulling the cloth off and bursting into a coughing fit as a millennia of dust surrounded him.

"You're definitely not my heir with your reckless disposition towards the unknown young man." A voice spoke in a low tone.

Waving the dust away from him as he got his coughing fits under control Harry backed away and joined Luna who had come out to see what the commotion was about.

"Of course Harry isn't the Heir of Slytherin. Only those that are infested by Wrackspurts would think that was true." Luna told the portrait as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and Harry hadn't been doubting and agonizing himself all year about this very question.

"Well it's not him and you don't particularly look like one of my descendants young lady then I must ask how the two of you came to be here although I can confirm that the reckless boy to your left is definitely the offspring of that fool. Always rushing headlong into new adventures and dangers regardless of the risk to himself. I tell you it took considerable skill on my part keeping Godric alive to make this school in the first place."

Harry having now recovered his breath looked towards the painting shocked. A tall man with dark black hair was lounging in a high backed blue and silver chair wearing black robes with green runes stitched into the fabric.

"You're Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked shocked.

"Welcome back to the conversation descendant of Godric have you always been as reckless as you are now or is it a recently discovered trait?" Salazar asked in fond amusement.

"Harry has been like this since I've known him." Luna smiled at Salazar.

"Uh Luna that's just been today." Harry reminded Luna.

"Yes but I like to think that you would be as protective of all your friends not just me personally."

Harry blushed as he ran his hand through his hair making it stick up even more.

"Godric's untameable hair is still going strong I see." Salazar laughed at the young Potter.

Looking towards Salazar scowling "I thought you and Godric Gryffindor were enemies because you only wanted to teach Pureblood students with all magic families?" Harry expressed in outrage.

Not impressed with Harry's anger Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

Harry shouted outraged. "But that's what history says! You left the school over a disagreement of how to select students and ever since there has been Pureblood rubbish spread around and because of that my parents were killed by your Heir!"

Salazar's eyes saddened at Harry's words. "I'm truly sorry your family suffered at the hands of my descendant. I would like to take the time to fill you both in on the actual events which led to my leaving Hogwarts, if you would listen to an old soul."

Harry was breathing heavily through his nose as he struggled to calm himself after hearing Salazar's words but nodded pulling two stools from the potions workbench over for Luna and himself.

Once they were seated Salazar began.

"I first met Godric when we were teenagers. We were young and full of pride rushing out to solve the worlds troubles back then. We came across each other in small village in Whales, I had just arrived and was desperate for a hot meal and a warm bed to sleep in when I discovered the village had been taken over by a small band of brigands who were in the process of pillaging the town. Outraged I attacked them with my sword."

"Wait. Did you just say you didn't use magic?"

"Of course. Back then magic was feared by the masses and lead to burnings and caused death wherever it was seen. As I was saying I pulled my sword out and attacked the bandits. Back then fighting without showing the use of magic was the safest way to live among the mundane population. I was raised in a castle and trained every day at my sword work so I was quite confidant of taking on the rabble that infested the town." He chuckled. "I was right they stood no chance against me but because of that they then turned onto the town and would have executed the villagers but at that exact moment Godric Gryffindor a young lad like my road into the middle of the brigands and cut down all who threatened the villagers. He was like an angry lion defending his pride." Salazar smiled at the memory.

"Moving on from this Godric and I travelled together after this hunting down brigands and creatures that were causing trouble to villages. It was easy work for people of our skill but it all came to a head when we became surrounded in a forest by a nest of acromantula. I still remember to this day the literal sea of hairy legs and glowing eyes as we fought to our last before Godric looked back at me and in a split second made a choice that would lead to much greater things. He took his sword and it lit up with red fire and we slashed wave after wave of fire through the overgrown spiders until only we remained. Godric collapsed after his feat exhausted and said at least I would survive. We had become quite good friends over our travels. I told Godric that if a little thing like magical exhaustion could keep him down then he deserved to die." Salazar laughed loudly. "Oh Godric and his pride would not let him go down after that and after giving him a steam-up potion we found the nearest town and rested for weeks."

"As Godric recovered I confirmed that I also was a wizard and we discussed our magical apprenticeships we undertook. It wasn't until the mass persecution by the Church that we started to get fed up with the mundanes attacking our kind and met two likeminded witches who shared our outrage and we all came together to create Hogwarts."

"This still doesn't explain why you don't support Blood Purity." Harry stated.

"I was getting to that Harry, it is just important for you to see that Godric and I were as close as brothers. Those kinds of bonds don't just disappear because of a disagreement. Now the event I believe you speak of was my idea that we should take all magical children away from their families to be raised and taught at Hogwarts.

"What?" Harry shouted. "Why? Why would you take away children from their parents?"

"Harry the world 1000 years ago I'm sure is a much different place to it is today. I am sure your parents loved you dearly before they past but back in my time, if someone was accused of witchcraft they were immediately isolated and mobbed until the rabble exacted their 'punishment' for possessing powers of sin." Salazar spat.

"Even parents when they saw their children using magic even if it was accidently they were tossed out or turned over to the church. Not all families tossed their children away but a large amount did. Godric, Helga and Rowena believed that to take children away from their parents was cruel but the world was cruel in our time and many people died because of it. So I left after one of mine and Godric's spats got a little out of hand. Took down the whole East Tower." He chuckled.

"After that the tale of my life is more private I married and had children who were later killed by the mundanes and I lived the rest of my life in exile out of contact from everyone but one boy I took in."

"Well one of them had to have survived otherwise the Slytherin line would have ended with you."

"Alas it wasn't so, the boy I took in I conducted a ritual in Blood Magic to pass on my bloodline to so my magic would live on." Salazar smiled sadly.

"Now enough of my tales, as neither of you are descended from my bloodline how is it that you got into this chamber?"

"Tom Riddle didn't die when he attacked my parents, that's your descendant who goes by the name Voldemort, instead he was left like a wraith that possessed one of my teachers last year and again almost killed one of my classmates by possessing her through a diary."

Salazar looked at Harry sharply at this new knowledge of Voldemort.

"Only those with the ability to speak Parseltongue can enter. So how is it you got into these chambers?"

Harry looked down before looking at Salazar and saying. "I can speak Parseltongue."

Silence met Harry's answer as Salazar blinked at him.

Loud rumbles of laughter left the portrait as Salazar wiped at tear away from his eye. "Godric's descendant being able to speak my language oh I don't think that pride of his would let him hear the end of it." Chuckling to himself Salazar spoke again. "If you are not descended from me then how do you have this ability?"

Harry glanced at Luna before pushing on "I'm not sure the Headmaster said that when Tom Riddle tried to kill me with the Killing Curse he couldn't and gave me some part of his power the night it happened. I'm not exactly sure how that works but that's what the Headmaster said."

Salazar was sitting up straight listening intently as soon as he heard about Voldemort giving part of his power away. Frowning and glancing at the scar on Harry's head.

"That scar on your forehead is of the Sowilo rune it symbolises strength, energy and light. Whoever put that there fuelled it with enough power to reflect the curse you speak of."

"That would have been my mother I guess. She was in the room with me when it happened." Harry said sadly. Luna pulled Harry into a hug as he finished.

'I'm just worried about what may have latched onto you after the event after all Tom Riddle should be dead now if no other failsafe's were in place.' Salazar thought to himself.

Pointing over to one of the workbenches in the room, Salazar said. "Over there in the second draw there is a false bottom, take it out by saying 'release', inside there will be a ring. I want you to wear it for me, it is enchanted to stop people from entering your mind but will also reduce the effects possessing you would cause."

"What? People can read my mind?" Harry shouted.

"Kids these days." Salazar muttered. "Yes Harry its magic it does lots of things now get the ring and put it on, it will heat up if someone tries to read your thoughts or possess you."

Making his way over to the indicated workbench, Harry slid open the second draw and after removing ancient potions tools he said "Release."

Nothing happened.

Luna giggled. Salazar looked towards the young Ravenclaw and said. "I know why he isn't in the house among the ravens. Wit beyond measure indeed." Salazar chuckled.

Harry glared at the two before closing his eyes and using his newfound trick, hissed. " _Release._ "

There was a click and the bottom panel of wood slid back to reveal a box. Taking the box out of the draw and placing it on the bench he opened it.

Inside was a silver ring with a crown engraved with many different runes. Placing the necklace around his neck Harry felt lighter all of a sudden.

"That's just your mind clearing up from being open to everyone to read Harry." Salazar said then thought. 'Also probably reducing the influence whatever Voldemort left behind on you is having on your magic.' But he would keep that to himself for now. No need to worry the young boy when he wasn't yet sure there was a solution to the problem.

"That should help you out with your Wrackspurt infestation as well Harry."

"I still would like a necklace as well Luna." Harry pleaded.

Smiling Luna nodded back. "Of course Harry." Happy Harry still wanted one of her charms.

"Excellent now that you have pillaged one of my prized heirlooms I need a nap and you two better get back to school before you are missed. Say hello to Bessy for me on the way out." Salazar grinned.

Harry spluttered over the stealing of heirlooms before asking. "Who's Bessy?"

"Bessy must be the basilisk you killed when Tom set him on you last week Harry." Luna answered for him.

"What? No! Not Bessy! My misery is now complete. Leave me to wallow in silence as I grieve." Salazar wailed.

Harry hurried out of the workroom with Luna following behind smiling all the while not fazed by Salazar's wails in the slightest.

The stone steps slid back up into the face once their feet touched the ground and once more a flawless face of Salazar Slytherin stood before them.

Harry looked at Luna. "We best get back before Ron and Hermione get a search team together looking for me."

Luna just skipped past Harry smiling as she exited the chamber.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ok hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. I didn't want to go the normal route of Heir of Slytherin Harry as most stories involving the chamber seem to go and instead went with Gryffindor which yes has been done but I think the amount is much less and it will fit into the theme of the story better.**

 **Also you may have noticed I am using the movie version of the Chamber of Secrets, this is because I think it's better than a whole statue of a man and being level with the guys feet.**

 **Luna is a very difficult character to write as I want to keep her in character but as we are meeting her in her first year she hasn't developed as much as when she is introduced in canon so I'm trying to create a nice blend staying accurate to her character.**


	3. End of Term

Salazar Slytherin was best friends with Godric Gryffindor. These were the thoughts that occupied Harry's mind as he and Luna exited the Chamber into Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hello Myrtle you are looking positively gloomy today." Harry heard Luna say.

Looking up Harry saw Moaning Myrtle floating in front of the sinks they had just emerged from. "Wait you know each other?" Harry asked Luna.

"Well of course Harry, this is a girl's bathroom is it not?"

Harry just blinked and shook his head. "Hello Myrtle, can I ask you not to tell anyone we have been down into the chamber? I'd rather no one knew I was visiting the Chamber of Secrets."

"I won't tell a soul Harry. As long as you come back and visit me." Myrtle winked at Harry turning the poor boy red as he hurried out of the bathroom leaving the girls laughing behind him.

A still chuckling Luna emerged from the bathroom to see Harry pacing up and down the corridor.

"Something bothering you Harry?" She asked.

"No Luna, listen I need to go see Professor McGonagall about my classes next year, will you be alright by yourself now?"

A momentary flicker of sadness passed across Luna's face but it was gone before Harry could notice. "Of course Harry I think I might go down to the kitchens for some pudding." She smiled and before Harry could reply she was disappearing around the corridor headed to the first floor.

'Pudding does sound good-no Harry we need to see McGonagall to change my classes!' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Hurrying up the stairs and through some secret passageways Harry soon found himself outside Professor McGonagall's office. Straightening up his robes and trying to flatten his hair Harry reached out and knocked three times on her office door.

"Mr. Potter do you need something?"

Harry jumped wheeling around as he came face to face with Professor McGonagall obviously just returning to her office.

Calming himself quickly Harry asked. "Professor, I was wondering if I could change my electives for next year."

Raising an eyebrow Professor McGonagall replied. "Come in Potter and take a seat." Walking past him and opening the door to her office.

Taking a seat opposite McGonagall. Harry took a quick glance around the office noticing a wide array of texts on Advanced and Mastery Transfiguration as well as a book title 'A Marauder's guide to Transfiguration made easy'.

Noticing where Harry was looking McGonagall left her chair as she picked out the book by the Marauders and bringing it over to her desk.

"Now Potter what's this about changing your electives?" She asked.

"Well Professor I was wondering if I could switch Divination for Ancient Runes."

McGonagall stared imperiously over her glasses at Harry. "May I ask what brought this on?"

"Well when we were choosing the electives themselves there wasn't a lot of information on the usefulness of each class and I came in contact with some runes recently and how they worked and I think I will find learning about them much more useful than Divination." Harry said not telling the whole truth and that he only picked Care of Magical Creatures and Divination because Ron had and that they were the easiest.

McGonagall's look softened. "Not to worry Potter, I myself find Divination a very woolly discipline and think your talents are much more suited to Runes work. Your father was quite adapt with Runes and so was your mother, I'm sure they would be proud you are taking after them in your studies."

Harry smiled at this new bit of information about his parents and turned his attention to the book on McGonagall's desk. "Why did you get that book down before Professor?"

Picking up the Marauder's Guide, McGonagall placed the book down in front of Harry. There was an animated picture of a stag proudly walking through a forest with a large dog bounding around, leaping off the path and back into the frame at regular intervals.

"Your father and a…friend of his wrote this book together and gifted it to me when they graduated in the hopes that I would pass this down to a worthy student who shared their talent for Transfiguration."

Harry looked at the book hungrily but frowned as McGonagall finished speaking. Running his hand through his hair Harry questioned. "But Professor I…I know I'm not the best at Transfiguration in my year. I mean, Hermione is much better than me and always accomplishes her Transfigurations in class before me so why give the book to me?"

"I'm giving the book to you Harry because after you lost your parents and lost my favourite student, I decided I would pass this book down to you although until now whilst being an adapt study. You have never really pushed yourself to your limits in my classroom and decided to hold off until you started taking your education more seriously." McGonagall replied, glasses flashing. "I want to see some improvement in your classwork Potter, read this book over the Summer break and if you have any questions you can send me an owl and I will try to assist you as I can but do remember you can't use magic at home so save the practical aspects till you return to Hogwarts for your third year."

Harry was shocked that his father had left behind a book teaching Transfiguration and was at first angry that McGonagall had kept it from him but after thinking about it and how much his Professors would mention how much his parents excelled in their studies he thought maybe it's my own fault for taking it easy in classes and just working along at Ron's level. 'From now on I will make my parents proud, they were both exceptional students and I will be too.' Harry thought, his emerald eyes burning with determination.

McGonagall nodded her head seeing the new drive in her student. "Well if that is all Mr. Potter, I bid you good day and will see you at dinner." Harry nodded getting up tucking the book under his arm as he left the office.

Before Harry could go anywhere he had to stop immediately as he dodged a raised fist that was poised to knock on McGonagall's door.

"Harry! There you are we've been looking for you all over the castle we were just about to inform Professor McGonagall you were missing." Hermione rushed out as she quickly jumped on Harry giving him a hug whilst Ron let out a breath of relief having found Harry.

Harry chuckled slightly as they moved away from McGonagall's office heading back towards the Gryffindor common room. "Sorry guys I've just been with Professor McGonagall getting Divination changed next year for Ancient Runes."

"What? Why would you do that Harry? I thought we were taking the same classes?" Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron, I came across some runes today which opened my eyes to how useful they can be and I'm actually really excited to learn more about them. You should go see if you can change Divination to Ancient Runes as well whilst McGonagall's in a good mood." Harry laughed.

Ron chuckled with Harry. "What and have to memorise whole new languages of runes? No way Harry I think I'll stick with Divination, in fact I think I'm having a prediction right now. Next year is going to swamp you in school work you won't even have time for Quidditch." The three friends laughed at Ron's joke as they neared the seventh floor.

"What's that you've got there Harry?" Hermione asked looking at the book Harry had under his arm.

"Oh this was a book Professor McGonagall gave me. It's a guide to Transfiguration."

"Really? Can I have a look?" Hermione asked always excited to read new books.

Harry frowned and smiled apologetically as he said. "Sorry Hermione, McGonagall said this was written by my Dad and one of his friends while they were in school so I'd like to read it first before I go showing it to people."

Hermione looked a little downtrodden at being refused but brightened up immediately saying. "Well you'll be able to read it over the summer in between all our homework and you might even start giving me a challenge in class." She teased Harry. "Just be sure to owl me if there is something in there you find useful for our Transfiguration homework ok?"

"Sure thing Hermione." Harry laughed. "Thanks for understanding."

* * *

The rest of school term passed by quickly with a huge pile of summer homework given out to the student's making Ron groan whilst Harry looked at it with newfound determination to make his parents proud. Having been weighed down with the end of term classes and running off to check in with Luna for a few hours each day and making sure no one was taking her things, Harry found he did not have much time to look at the book his father helped write and had only been able to take a brief glance seeing that instead of being written by James Potter and whoever his friend was it was instead authored by Padfoot and Prongs. Harry shrugged at this information and when he saw McGonagall next asked her why they chose to put a stag and a large dog on the front. McGonagall had then frowned and told Harry that she was not a hundred percent certain but new they had excellent Transfiguration skills especially when transfiguring those two animals with James making incredible life-like stags with his friend making the better dogs.

Soon Harry along with the rest of the students were packed away on the Hogwarts Express and were zooming their way back to London.

Harry had been sitting with Hermione, Ron and Neville after he asked if he could join them and spent the majority of their time playing exploding snap and wizard's chess when Harry got up and announced he needed to visit the bathroom and stretch his legs.

Leaving the compartment Harry wandered down the train, glancing in compartments as he went looking for his new blonde haired friend. It wasn't until he reached the last carriage of the train where there were many empty compartments that he found Luna all alone reading a copy of the Quibbler wand stuck behind her ear as she hummed a tune to herself.

Harry knocked as he opened the door. "Mind if I come in Luna?"

"Not at all Harry, I did not think you would come to visit me on the trip home."

"Of course I would have Luna we aren't going to see each other until next term starts." Harry vigorously replied. "Anyway Luna I came to let you know I'll be sending you letters to stay in touch over the summer."

"I'm not sure if that will be possible Harry. Daddy is taking me on our annul trip searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, this year we are going to the jungles of Madagascar."

Harry deflated hearing Luna would be so far out of contact for the summer. "I'm sad to hear that Luna but I wish you the best of luck with your search." He smiled weakly. "Anything good in the Quibbler." He asked gesturing towards the paper Luna was reading.

"Nothing I don't already know Harry, which reminds me, I sent an owl to Daddy and he sent me the issue of the Quibbler about Wrackspurts." Luna said whilst digging through her bag pulling out a copy of the Quibbler as well as three books that Harry could see Runes on the front of the top book.

"Here you go Harry, I also remembered you wanted to look at my mommy's books on Runes so I'll give them to you now."

Harry took the heirlooms of Luna's mother reverently as he flicked open the top book cover and saw written 'The property of Feather's with contributions from Viper and Whitepaw'.

"Who are they?" Harry asked Luna puzzled.

Leaning over to look at the names Luna smiled. "Feathers is mommy and Viper and Whitepaw were friends of hers from Hogwarts. Daddy has never told me who they are though."

Harry shrugged figuring knowing who the other people involved in the book were unimportant and the important thing was it belonged to Luna's mother.

Harry felt a thin cord being slipped over his neck whilst he was looking at the books. Looking up he saw Luna with a smile on her face holding her butterbeer cork necklace up for him. Harry glanced down and found his own charm hanging around his neck now, he picked it up and grinned at Luna. "Thanks Luna I'll never take it off."

"Don't do that Harry it only lasts for a month after all and you will need another one after that, it's why I waited till now to give it to you, so it would last for as long as possible through summer." Luna smiled airily.

Looking out the window Harry saw the train was slowing down. "We must be approaching King's Cross Luna, I've got to go back and find Ron and Hermione before we go." He got up giving the girl a big hug. "Have a good summer Luna I'll try and write over the summer and will see you next term, thanks for all the gifts." He said letting go as he exited the compartment and hurried back towards the front of the train to meet Ron, Hermione and Neville.

* * *

Harry arrived back at the compartment just as Ron, Hermione and Neville were exiting. "There you are Harry thought you got lost." Ron smirked at Harry as he passed over Harry's trunk for him.

Harry laughed. "Thanks, no just ran into some friends that I wanted to wish a happy holiday to."

Ron shrugged "Beat you're going to be swamped with school work with that book your Dad wrote on top of all the homework we got from McGonagall and Snape, I mean six rolls of parchment for two subjects? They're mad." "Ron!" Hermione shouted in shock at Ron's disrespect. Harry, Ron and Neville laughed as they got off the train the latter looking for their families.

"Hey Gran." Neville said giving an elderly woman with a large hat with a stuffed vulture perched on top a hug. "Well guys this is me, hope you enjoy your summers." Neville smiled at his housemates.

"You too Neville." They replied waving at the shy boy.

"Ron, Harry lovely to see you dears. You too Hermione." Mrs Weasley spoke hugging the three.

Once the group had gathered the rest of the Weasley's together they all headed out towards the barrier back into King's Cross station.

"Have a good summer Harry." Ron said giving Harry a man hug with many pats on the back whilst whispering in his ear. "Send me an owl if things get rough with the Dursleys ok." Thinking back to the previous summer where he and his brothers rescued Harry from his bedroom that had bars on his window and many locks on his door preventing his exit.

"Sure thing Ron." Harry whispered back awkwardly, not liking to discuss his life with the Dursleys with anyone.

Hermione was next as she too hugged Harry before being dragged away by her parents who had stopped by to chat to Mrs. Weasley.

It was going to be a long summer Harry thought, approaching Uncle Vernon who was puffing next to his car obviously frustrated having to come pick up his good for nothing nephew, he had his summer homework like usual but this time he also had a book written by his dad on Transfiguration as well as Luna's mothers books that will introduce him to the language of runes. Correction it is going to be an exciting summer.


End file.
